


outbursts of a new love

by misbehavin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cute Dumb Bisexuals in Space, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, just slightly but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: “I can have more than one crush at a time,” Tilly says, as if that explains everything. “I thought you of all people would understand, since you have a crush on Captain Handsome as well.”





	outbursts of a new love

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't know anything about anything, and im fairly new to star trek ok? cool.  
> also, this is just dumb useless fluff and though it didn't come out as i expected i honestly had so much fun so that's what matters.  
> hope you like it! if you do please let me knowww

 

 

Tilly is babbling. Tilly is babbling and although that is just her natural way of being, it could easily be reaching the point of too much. She knows this. And yet, she can’t stop herself.

“Don't tell anyone I'm saying this,” she continues on, “but I can't say I'm not thrilled to learn things from someone that hot. I mean, handsome. Very, very handsome. And not just that, he's so genuinely nice. You know, I was reading about him, as one does, and you'll never guess-- What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Despite always being amused at Tilly's general excitement at everything, Michael can’t help but worry. Tilly's heart is always in the right place, but the way it’s always opened for everyone to see, though admirable, is a risk too. The last thing they need is more gossip to feed the crew, not to mention the possibility of misunderstandings that could easily come as a result. It was enough that people kept referring to Michael as Tilly's _Wife-to-be_ , thanks to one unfortunate event in which they discussed partnership, polyamory, fidelity, and marriage licenses during lunch, because the subject had come up -- as random subjects often do when one talks to Tilly.

“I'm glad you like the Captain,” Michael says. “He's growing on me, too. However, I worry that you might get hurt.”

“Hurt how?”

“You’ve developed… A crush. And if it turns serious--”

“Oh my god, no, I know. The trouble I would be in if he even knew? It would be so embarrassing, I can't even-- It's just a crush. I get crushes all the time, especially when I first meet people I can tell I'll admire and/or get really close to in the long run. Like when you first arrived, I was _really_ excited because you're so intelligent and a badass and really pretty so, I couldn’t help myself so I had a slight crush--” At Michael's sudden stiffness, Tilly clears her throat. “But it was just a fleeting thought, and it's all good now, so. I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. I mean, about me liking the Captain,” she breathes out. “Or anyone else.”

“Okay,” Michael says, staring at the ceiling. She adjusts her blanket, “That's… That's good. Just be careful. Pike is proving himself to be one of the good ones, but it doesn't mean he'd approve to be part of…” She pauses, tries to come up with a word that conveys what she means but doesn't offend her friend.

Tilly is quicker. “A scandal,” she completes, and giggles. “God, can you imagine?”

“To be honest, I'd rather not.”

Tilly hides her face into the pillow, stifling the sound of her laughter. Michael watches, bedazzled at how easy Tilly does it, how it fills up the room.

“Goodnight, Burnham.”

“Goodnight.”

 

/

 

It doesn't take long until Pike is making his way towards their quarters. It's unusual, to say the least, but not really against Starfleet regulation. Besides, it’s early and he prefers to talk to them in private.

The door opens at his request, but only because someone inside the room also allows it.

“Hey, did you forget any--” Ensign Sylvia Tilly starts. “Oh, shit!”

Pike turns his back to her immediately, blinking away the sight of her half-dressed and on this side of rumbled from sleep. “Apologies,” he says, before the door shuts closed behind him.

There's a rustling coming from the room, like Tilly is quietly yelling at Burnham inconspicuous words. A lot of cussing is involved too, and Pike resists the urge to laugh. Tilly seems to think of him as a number of things except a friend. Burnham isn’t as easily approachable, but at least they talk more regularly and she isn’t hesitant to call him out on his bull. Tilly still takes him more seriously than he’d like and it bothers him a little, almost as much as failing to make Michael smile does. _It’s no easy_ _task_ , he reminds himself. He’s only been with Discovery for a couple of months. _Small steps._

The door opens once again a few minutes later.

“Captain,” says Michael, at the same time Tilly says, “Sir.”

He turns around to find them accordingly dressed, ready for duty.

“I'm sorry for disturbing you,” says Pike. “I'm here because it's my understanding that you both asked to continue to share a room together?”

They trade looks. With the change in ranks, they were supposed to change rooms and therefore split apart. Tilly was _very_ vocal about not wanting to do that, and Burnham argued with anyone who disagreed they belonged together.

“Yes. It seemed illogical to not stay together, given it’s beneficial for everyone.”

“Is that a problem, sir?”

“No, of course not. But I'd like to know if-- We'll, there is no other way to put it-- Would you be interested in an upgrade? I could arrange for you to sign your marriage license here on the ship, and then you'd get permission to adapt your room as you see fit.”

For long, long seconds, nothing happens. Michael is speechless and Sylvia looks like she's been told the greatest, funniest news.

“Um, sir--” starts Michael, frowning.

Tilly cuts her off.

“Will we get honeymoon presents?”

Pike nods, smiling. “I guess so.”

“Fantastic!” Tilly takes hold of Michael's hand, drags her out of their room. “Thank you, Captain. We'll think about it.”

“You have a few days to decide,” he says, knowing when it's time to leave. “See you later at the Bridge.”

 

/

 

“We can't do this.”

Michael looks around the intersections of corridors to make sure no one is listening in to their conversation, leans into Tilly's personal space, “We _shouldn’t_ do this.”

“C’mon, it'll be fun! It’ll be one of those stories some day, like, ‘hey, remember that time we got married and got some really nice things out of it?’”

Michael takes a deep breath. “Tilly…”

“Look, I know it's crazy, but the pros outweigh the cons, if you think about it.”

“I don't think they do. Besides, we'd be lying to the Captain. And I thought you had a crush on _him_!”

“Okay, sure, yes, technically we'd be lying, but no one can go to jail just for getting married,” Tilly snort-laughs.

Michael lifts her eyebrows.

“Not now in this century in our evolved civilization, c’mon, you know what I meant,” Tilly corrects.  “Dude, our ancestors had it tough.”

“Focus. Listen to me, there is no plausible reason to do this.”

Tilly sighs. “But we'd get to dress up and have cake and receive cool presents.”

“Tilly, I can't,” Michael's face is hard, impassive. “This whole thing is just a fun, spontaneous game for you, but not to me,” she swallows, “I just-- I can’t do this.”

Only then it dawns on Tilly that maybe she went too far. First she let it slip she had a crush and now she almost tricks her friend into marrying her just for some stupid privileges. She puts her hands on Michael's shoulders, “Oh, I made you uncomfortable, didn't I. I'm so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry for pushing.”

Michael holds her wrists, keeping her arms in place.

“It's alright.”

“No, it's not.”

Michael holds her chin up, maintains eye-contact. When she does this, Tilly knows that whatever comes next is important.

“I would say yes, had it meant… Reciprocated feelings were involved,” she admits. Her vulcan side trembles at the mere mention of human emotion, but she is human, after all, and there is only so much she can deny. “But there is someone else to... Consider. So I can't. I can't do this to myself, or to you.”

Tilly frowns, slowly coming to a realization.

“Oh my god,” she exclaims when it finally clicks. “Oh my god, you seriously--”

“Captain,” a voice nearby says.

It does something to Tilly's brain, the sound of footsteps approaching their corner of corridor. Michael is close and one of Tilly's favorite people, and as much as Tilly loves hugs, she hasn't kissed anyone in forever. But it's more than instinct than compels her forward to place her lips to Michael's. She feels it inside her chest and it spreads through her body the longer the kiss lasts, the warmer it gets.

Michael relaxes against the wall she's pushed against, closes her eyes and kisses back. Her insides are a mix of emotions she can’t keep track of. A higher, good feeling nearly overrides her mind and she catches herself before she says something she can’t take back.

“Your mouth is _so_ soft it's ridiculous,” says Tilly, when they pull apart. She smiles wide and Michael blinks, stunned.

“I take it you _do_ have feelings for me, then?” She asks, once she’s capable of speaking again.

“Oh, yeah. I thought it was kind of obvious, but I guess your vulcan upbringing really did a number on you. No offense.”

“But I thought you had a crush on--”

“I can have more than one crush at a time,” Tilly says, as if that explains everything. “I thought you of all people would understand since you have a crush on Captain Handsome as well.”

Michael furrows her brows and pulls back a bit, defensive, “I do not--!”

She's interrupted by Pike himself appearing out of the blue and walking past them, saying, “Burnham. Tilly. Need to know your decision soon.”

“Yeah, totally, got it.” As soon it comes out of her mouth Tilly regrets it. She takes a step back, so she and Michael are no longer touching, runs her hands down her uniform like it's sinfully wrinkled and then honest-to-God salutes, “I mean, aye, sir, Captain!”

Pike smirks at them before he turns to leave, his brow furrowed in confusion.

 

/

 

“Do you think he heard?” Tilly asks, later, once their shifts are over. “I'm screwed. How am I gonna look at his face? I'm gonna need to transfer--”

“Don't be so dramatic.”

Michael pulls a strand of hair from Tilly's face, tucks it behind her ear. It's not new, the way Tilly is draped over her lap, but given recent developments it feels so. They are getting married after all, in a strange but great turn of events -- and as it appears the benefits are indeed nice, but the start of a life together is incomparable in its worth. Months ago, Detmer had teased them (‘ _no one here_ _believes your ‘just friends’ nonsense_ ,’ she had said) and here they are, weeks away from saying _I do_. Michael is only slightly panicking, but she’s hiding it extremely well. When Tilly asked her earlier about Vulcan wedding traditions she deflected like a pro. Of course, their talk had circled back to the Captain, because Tilly was panicking about _that,_ of all things.

“If he heard me any of the countless times I said he was hot I'm gonna have to probably fake my death,” Tilly says. She looks even more troubled for a second, “You’ll have to marry a dead person.”

Michael chuckles. “He didn't hear you.”

 

/

 

Pike sits there, contemplating. _This is crazy_ , he thinks. But there’s no avoiding it now. They’re walking into his office, and whatever the outcome of the conversation about to happen, he needs to clear things up.

First he tells them the ceremony has to wait, unless they want a simple thing -- Discovery is equipped for parties, sure, but not for wedding ceremonies and their varied traditions. The signing of the marriage contract shall happen in about a month, and they have bureaucracy to thank for that -- turns out getting married in outer-space isn't as easy as one may think it's cracked up to be.

Then, past an awkward moment of utter silence, he goes directly to the point:

“I heard rumors,” he says, taking a brief peak at the nebula shining through the window. The view is, as it has been, a distraction that provides just enough comfort to keep him talking,  “About some crew members having a,” he looks down, wanting to laugh at how outrageous this is, “Specific interest in me. Now, would you know anything about that?”

“Ohhh, kill me now,” Tilly murmurs.

 _Jackpot_.

“Ensign,” reprehends Burnham.

“Look, I confess, this is unexpected and somewhat new to me,” says Pike. He shakes his head and looks into their eyes, holding their gaze, “But I will say that, even if I wanted to say yes to having some sort of relationship with anyone from the crew, then I couldn’t be the one to make the proposition. It would be inappropriate.”

“Of course, Captain,” agrees Burnham. Her expression is a façade, but Pike indulges her and pretends he can’t see right through it. “If I may say, everyone in Discovery has the utmost respect for you and to Regulation. I’m certain no one would willingly cause any discomfort--”

“No one is causing me any discomfort, Michael. It’s actually the opposite.”

“Um, Sir, what exactly are you saying?” Tilly has the indistinguishable tone of hope in her voice. From his seat, Pike can see her hand squeeze Burnham’s.

“That I’m interested,” he admits.  “But that I’m not going to make the first move.”

He lifts his eyebrows, braces himself for any answer. This could turn out to be an spectacularly bad idea.

“Is this happening?” Tilly rambles quietly. “Michael can you tell me if I’m hallucinating? Can a person start hallucinating if they've had too many spressos? Because I didn't even drink _that_ much today.”

Burnham places her free hand on top of the desk between them, sits up straighter.

“Captain,” she begins.

“Chris.”

Michael nods, acknowledging, and yet refuses to say his name. “I don’t know what you heard, but we wouldn’t be okay with taking advantage of you either.”

Pike opens and closes his mouth. “I think Tilly disagrees,” he says, mostly to watch her blush.

“Oh my god,” she mutters, unable to look him in the face.

“Listen, I’ll gladly accept whatever arrangement you both had in mind. I just thought I should let you know.”

There’s a pause.

“I don’t care for meaningless sex,” Michael blurts out. “I reckon Tilly doesn’t either.” She looks at her to confirm.

“Yeah, no, you’re right, totally.”

“So this isn’t just a friends with benefits situation?” Pike wonders.

“No, sir.”

He smirks, leans forward in his chair, “Are you saying you’re romantically invested in me, Burnham?”

There’s a hint of a smile on her face. It warms him in a way he hasn't felt for far too long.

“It seems to be that way, yes.”

“And you too?” he asks Tilly.

“Yeah,” she confesses in a rushed breath.

Pike stands up, and so do they. He rounds the desk, “Well, the feeling is mutual.”

Placing himself closer to them than he’s ever been, he waits.

Tilly’s skin turns a deeper shade of pink when she speaks up, “Oh, uhh, does it mean it's okay for me to ask if you would join us later tonight then? It's movie night and though it's my turn to pick I'm willing to compromise.”

“My quarters have more space,” he says. “Maybe we can watch the movie there. If that's alright with you, of course.”

Michael nods. “It is.”

A weight seems to be taken off his shoulders. “Then it's a date.”

 

/

 

It’s not unpredictable that out of the endless options, a comedy is chosen, but it throws Michael off a bit.

“I don't get it,” she confesses, when the sound of laughter gets louder and brighter. It's not like she doesn't understand the logistics of humor and the reason behind this particular instance. It's more than that. She feels light, happy even, but laughter - the kind she's hearing now - is something she isn't very… Successful at. Especially when she doesn't understands the point.

“It's funny,” points out Tilly. She’s resting her head on Michael's shoulder, looking up at her face.

On Michael's other side, Pike chews popcorn. He made three huge bowls, and upon being asked how come he’s got the popcorn onboard he had winked and nothing else, like the reason was a interesting secret to keep.

“Yeah, Michael, it's funny. You do know what that is, right?” he teases.

“No, that's why I have you both.”

Tilly snorts.

After the movie is finished, Pike grabs the bowls and sets them aside.

Now, see, Michael doesn't know about dates. Given what Tilly told her, she only knows the essentials. If a date is good, for example, kissing is guaranteed. So it shouldn't surprise her when Tilly turns fully to face her and whispers, “Can I kiss you?”

Michael meets her halfway. It's a soft kiss, brief but reassuring. Some of Tilly's hair is braided and she’s wearing her favorite shirt, the one with a nice fabric and no sleeves. Michael caresses her collarbones and can't stop herself from admiring the entirety of her, her round cheeks and welcoming big heart. She's going to _marry_ this woman in the foreseeable future, “You're amazing.”

There's a light squeeze on her upper left arm suddenly. Her skin is exposed as well, and just that simple touch does something to her. She looks to her other side, but Pike doesn't say anything for a while. He keeps his hand on her, his eyes crinkle with fondness at both her and Tilly.

“I think I want one of those too,” he says, and it sounds almost too sweet.

Tilly closes the distance between them carefully. She presses her lips to his and Michael, attentive, watches it happen closely in front of her. She had expected to feel conflicted at the sight, but no. This feels right, somehow.

When Pike pulls away, turns to her and holds her chin, Michael slowly cards her fingers through his hair. Tilly kisses behind her ear while his mouth moves against hers.

When they break the kiss, Michael smiles broadly, her eyes still closed.

“This is nice,” she sighs, enjoying the warmth surrounding her.

"Yes," they agree.

  
  
  


 


End file.
